The night of living dead
by Sharppa
Summary: A lonely Hunter has a surprising encounter with a Smoker. Zombie sex ahead! SmokerxHunter


A shadowy figure creeped around a corner walking with four legs. Firstly you'd think it's a some kind of animal but in fact it was a human. If you can call a living dead really a humanbeing. And instead walking with four legs it ä– in fact _he _– walked using his two legs and arms.

Usually people think that these things, zombies, aren't cabable of thinking or think very little. But zombies as a matter of fact can think. Some less than others. Usually those special infected are more intelligent than common ones. And this _Hunter_ as we call him is one of the sane ones, if you can say that about a zombie.

The Hunter lifted his head a bit and sniffed the air. A familiar scent of a Smoker lingered in the air but he ignored it. Infected rarely attaced each other with no reason. Espesially Hunters were left alone. He could unterstand why as he heard quiet scraping of his claws against sement and feeling the power of his muscular limbs as he bounced forward.

He stopped moving as the smell of the Smoker grew stronger. He growled a little partly as a warning partly just to know where the infected were hiding. Hearing the echo he could tell he wasn't in the alley he was in. Soon he heard the usual cough of a Smoker and he knew he was in the building on his left.

The zombie growled but decided to ignore the other infected. He stood in in a louching position and started to walk. He could hear the horde moving a few blocks away and distand voices of some survivors. Hearing the noises they make made him feel anger and desire build up in him. Of course, he was hungry but he could say that he got some sick pleasure from tormenting those idiotic humans.

Caught up on his fantasies of warm blood gushing from wounds and smearing him and his victim in dark crimson while he ripped the skin with his sharp claws he didn't notice the Smoker getting too friendly with him. A slick tongue slipped around his torso and started pulling him off his feet before he could do anything.

The Hunter screeched angrily and he was about to claw that damn tongue off of him but he noticed that even his arms were trapped. He growled madly and tried to wriggle out of the Smoker's hold.

Now he could feel the Smoker's body against his and hear him coughing right in his ear. The infected took a hold of him with his hands too and gripped tighter with his tongue. The Hunter hissed at this and screeched out of his anger. How dared that damn thing trap him?!

He could feel the other's quite slimy tongue travel up his leg and down in his pants. The Hunter let out a loud gasp and let out a confused growl. The Smoker just coughed and panted next to his ear and leaned more into him.

The Hunter felt other's tongue tug that one part of him he never had touched. Hell, he never touched himself anywhere so why would it matter? It mattered because it felt good. It was kind of similar to the pleasure that he got from savaging people. He hissed and stopped struggling to see if the Smoker would do it again. And he did.

The infected moaned and growled and sometimes even let out a quiet purr while Smoker's tongue petted his dick. He could hear the sloppy smacking noise over the noises he and the other infected made. He bucked his hips and noticed that his pants were on his knees.

The Smoker's hands wandered over his body making him shudder. The zombie felt his hood removed and he instinctively growled angrily through his labored breath. The other just coughed and petted his dark hair. When he felt other's mouth on his neck he wasn't afraid of that he might bite ä– he couldn't do that without biting his own tongue off. The Hunter let out a husky moan as a pleasurable feeling washed over him.

As the Smoker's tongue stopped moving the Hunter screeched in disaproval. Luckily the tongue was replaced with a hand. That felt different but it was still very pleasurable. The Hunter purred contently and pressed himself against the other man.

Soon he was introduced to a whole new feeling when a tongue creeped in between his buttocks and pressed against his hole. The Hunter let out a suprised moan and hissed when the tongue thrusted up in his ass. Firstly he couldn't decide was it unpleasant or good but after a while it started to feel quite arousing.

The zombie was sure he had never felt anything like that. He felt like he'd burst in any moment and he could feel the sweat trickle down his torso. He didn't even know he could sweat but now he felt hot and wet as hell.

The tongue in his ass was pulled out and it got back to fondling his dick. Soon the empty feeling was gone when the Smoker thrusted into him with a loud moan. The Hunter screamed because of all the pain and pleasure. The other zombie started to move in and out of him and his hips found a way to meet his every thrust in half way.

The two infected moved in sync. The Smoker thrusted is dick into his ass and the Hunter moved his ass against it and they both enjoyed the movement. The otherwise empty room enchoed with noises of Smoker's tongue stroking the Hunter and their skin smacking against each other.

The warm and compelling feeling in the Hunter's stomach just grew and groaning loudly he came messing himself and Smoker's tongue with white fluid. Smoker's harsh breath stopped for a moment when other's muscles clenched around him and made him reach the end of his erotic frenzy.

He hissed and pulled out of the zombie before coughing loudly. The Hunter collapsed on his knees when the tongue let him go. They both were still panting and for once the Hunter felt powerless. He licked his teeth and sniffed the Smoker. The infected let out a wheezy noice and petted the Hunter's head before pulling his hood over his head so it'd be the way it's supposed to.

The Hunter growled softly and and sniffled. He tilted his head a bit and tried to tug his pants in correct position so he could pounce without any problem. The zombie grunted and noticed that the Smoker was gone. He could still smell his strong scent in the room though.

The Hunter crouched and bounced out of the building leaving Smoker behind him and looking forward to a new encounter.


End file.
